Millory College AU
by Shieroell Maive
Summary: A series of one shot College AU for the Millory Ship.
1. Lies and Truth

Waking up to a massive headache from a hangover and finding yourself naked in a room that you have no idea where you are is not how she wanted her week to end. The guy she may or may not have slept with while stupidly drunk last night is nowhere in sight, Mallory dressed quickly and grabbed all her things so she can run away while she still can, hopefully she didn't forget anything because for sure, she will never return here, ever.

Wherever she was, it was a huge house and seems to be in the rich part of town. She quickly booked an Uber so she can go home. Why the hell didn't Coco and the others stopped her from going with whomever she went home with. There were tears escaping her eyes, her relationship with Michael was going so well. It's only been a few months and Mallory liked him, a lot, Michael was sweet, cute, hella smart, and despite his popularity in the campus, he doesn't flirt or date people left and right. On their first date, he had explained to her that he is a demisexual and wants her to wait for him. He had finally given her his full trust just a few days ago and this shit has to happen.

When her ride arrived, she heard some footsteps inside the house, she quickly ran towards the car and told the driver to leave immediately, she knew that whoever the guy was already chasing her, Mallory didn't bother to look at him as the guilt is already getting heavier. She thinks that if she doesn't remember the guy then this will all be just a nightmare.

For the entire ride back to her apartment, she can't help but think of what Michael will think of her, he'll probably call her a slut and break up with her. The thought brought more tears to escape her eyes. She could just not tell him though and carry the weight of this lie for the rest of her life, except, she's a very bad liar and she knows it, everyone knows it, even him.

When she got home, she realized that Michael had been calling her several times already, she's not ready to talk to him yet, she needed to settle her breaking heart first, so she turned it off and left it on her bedside table.

She decided to just take a bath and lay miserably in her bed for the rest of the day. The girls just wanted to go bar hopping for the weekend after their brutal exams, why did it come to this.

As Mallory was about to drift off, her doorbell rang, she decided to ignore it and let whoever that was to think that she wasn't home. The bell rang again several times and she continued to ignore it, but she shot up from her bed and grabbed some sort of weapon, her back scratcher, and run to her door when she heard it being unlocked. When the door opened, her heart ached again, it was the last person she wanted to see right now.

She dropped her so called weapon on the floor and felt ashamed again. She was a bit surprised though, she had never seen Michael like this before, his hair is a mess, he's wearing a simple shirt and shorts, he's even wearing slippers, it also seems like he just woke up.

"Sorry Mallie, I used your spare key, you wouldn't open the door or answer your phone", he walked closer to her, but she just stepped back. Michael was startled at her reaction, "Did I do something wrong?", he asked and backed away a bit to give her the space she apparently needed.

Tears are threatening to spill again from her eyes, he is just too sweet and she cheated on him, regardless if she remembers what happened or not. She knew she couldn't keep this secret forever so she steeled herself to confess to the guy that she loves.

"Michael I, I have something to tell you", she paused a bit and looked him in the eyes, but couldn't maintain it so she looked down on her feet out of shame. "Michael, before anything else, I want you to know that I love you very much and whatever you'll think of me after this, I will wholeheartedly accept it, if you'll hate me and leave me, I will understand completely.

Michael looked at her confused, what did his Mallie do that will warrant such actions from him, she is still looking at her feet and he can see the tears spilling from her eyes to the floor. He waited for her to continue.

"Last night, I went home with some guy and I spent the night at his place, I.. I don't remember if something happened, but I found myself naked in his house, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Michael, I know this sounds like an excuse, but I didn't mean to cheat on you, I promise I didn't", All Mallory can do now is close her eyes and wait for his judgment of her. Then she felt his strong arms embracing her.

"Oh, Mallie, I know", his response has finally made her look at him, "I know cause that was me". He caressed her hair and wiped her tears. "I assume you don't remember, but you called me last night while you were drunk and I came to pick you up". Mallory was obviously shocked and have no words to respond to him so he continued with his side of the story.

"I brought you back to my house since it was closer and I must say, you are quite handsy when you are drunk as fuck, if someone should apologize, it should be me, I practically took advantage of you while you were that drunk."

Mallory finally returned his embrace and cried again, this time, because of happiness, relief flooded her entire being as this means that she didn't betray him.

"I was only preparing breakfast for us when you took off, I knew I shouldn't have left you alone in bed"

"Wait, that was your house? You live there alone?"

"No, sweetheart, my parents lives there too, they're out for the weekend spending some time with my sister and her husband."

Michael couldn't help but feel happy, even though she was in such a miserable state the moment he walked in her apartment, she still only thought of him and his feelings. Without the added alcohol, he knew she will never betray him. In fact, when he picked her up from the bar, she slapped him from touching her, stating loudly that she has a boyfriend and that she loves him very much. As much as he wanted to tease her about it, in her current state, he decided to tuck that cute memory of her for a bit longer.

* * *

Notes:

-Based on a twitter post where the girl got drunk and told her boyfriend that she had sex with someone else while she was drunk, but the boyfriend told her that it was him. (I can't find it anymore though)

-Michael's house is basically just the murderhouse without the "murder" part.

-This Chapter has been posted and completed in my AO3 account since 2019-01-28


	2. Notes

Professor Ariel and his class is boring as fuck, Mallory has already zoned out several times in the past 30 minutes, but she has to take this class for her credits.

As her boredom grew, Mallory wrote something on the back of a faded receipt.

Oh god, why is this teacher so fucking boring

I could be sleeping

Endure this maddening boredom.

Then she stuck it under the metal lip of her chair.

Next day in the same class Mallory sat on the same chair and looked for her paper. She thought that it might have already been thrown out, but to her surprise it was still there. When she opened it, she was even more surprised that there was something else written on it that was not hers.

I know right, signed only by the initials - ML.

Mallory didn't really know what to do. She didn't expect anyone to see that paper, let alone reply to her. So she wrote something back.

Oh my god, I don't know who this is but, SAME, sometimes I wish I could seal his mouth shut.

She also signed it with her own initials which were ironically the same.

For weeks, this is what they do in this class, a note stuck under the chair, talking about everything but also nothing. Sometimes they would just write a smiley face or she would draw something. If there aren't spaces in the paper anymore, they would replace it and continue their conversation. This was the only thing that was making her look forward to this class.

For days, Mallory had the urge to look up the names of Professor Ariel's students and see who else has the same initials as hers but decided against it. Somehow she didn't want whatever spell that is in these notes to end. She doesn't really know the person on the other end of the notes, she doesn't know if it's a girl or a boy, if whatever they were conversing are truth or lies. Frankly, she is afraid that her expectation of this person was too high and that if she finds out the truth she will only be disappointed and hurt.

It was almost the end of the semester and these notes will also stop so Mallory took a chance and asked this ML for dinner, to thank him or her. However, when she next attended the class and looked for the note it was gone, no response. She was worried that it may have been thrown away and ML wasn't even able to read it. So Mallory left a new one, just saying hi, but again, she didn't receive any response. She left it there again, but ML's responses had stopped.

On the last day of class Mallory had stayed a bit longer in the classroom. She just sat there thinking of leaving one last note, the words "thank you" and "goodbye", knowing well that ML may never see it at all. She stared at the note and let out a big sigh, then she stood up to leave when another student entered the room, a boy with a blonde hair and blue eyes that she thinks that she might have seen before. He was wearing an all-black attire, black long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, black pants and black shoes. He had stared at her for a bit and she can't help but feel shy and look away. Mallory excused herself and left the room.

When she was about to exit the building someone tapped her shoulder, she turned to find the boy from the classroom again.

"You dropped something," he said, and then he gently took her hand and enclosed a piece of paper in it. When she opened it, Mallory stared at it and at the boy for a few times, speechless; she didn't know what to say. It was the missing note, folded to show only the part where she had asked ML out for dinner and a response saying yes and a phone number.

The boy offered his hand and introduced himself.

"Michael, Michael Langdon". Mallory stared at his hand for a bit, on it another piece of paper, her goodbye note. She took the note and accepted his offered hand to introduce herself, "Mallory Lucius".

"I've been meaning to reply, I've been...away", Michael's sister had recently been married and he was forced by his parents to attend the celebrations. He had needed to be away for a few weeks for the wedding preparations.

Michael had looked up Mallory since day one of their note exchange, he is very much aware of his popularity from both men and women and he hates the attention, he practically ignores everyone at this point. There were actually only 2 people in Professor Ariel's class that has the initials ML, himself and Mallory Lucius who was in the class after his. He would sometimes hang around outside the classroom looking for Mallory; he thought that if she had also looked him up, her demeanor would change if she saw him and it was highly possible that she was baiting him. He was a bit surprised though when she had ignored him completely, he tested this several times and each and every time he was ignored.

However, as time went by and their conversations continued only in those notes, he had a weird craving. He wanted to keep seeing her; he was fascinated by her pretty hazel doe eyes, her wavy, brown hair and her crown headband. Michael wanted to know what it felt like to run his hands through her hair. He wanted for those doe eyes to stare back at his own. So after class he finds himself waiting outside the classroom, waiting for her to pass by.

When she had left the note asking him out, Michael immediately wrote his response and his phone number but he was suddenly called by the Professor to talk about taking his exams on an earlier date. Michael was startled that he didn't notice that he had taken the note with him and had since been carrying it. He had only noticed he still had the note when he got back from the trip.

Realization dawned on him that Mallory would think that he had been ignoring her, so Michael went to the campus to look for her. He was aware that it was the last day of the semester and her class would have been over, but he wanted to hope he that might still find her. He braced himself for disappointment when he entered the classroom but was surprised when he saw Mallory in their seat leaving a note behind. When she left, he quickly went to the seat and took the note and his heart quickly shattered when he read what was written on it. With no time to spare, he went after her to finally introduce himself.

* * *

Notes:

\- Thanks so much for ellebelle9 (AO3 Writer) for being my wonderful beta for this fic.

\- I may have written half of this fic while I was high from lack of sleep.

\- The name I used for Mallory's last name means light.. so basically she's the unlucky light, its also ironic, because its basically Lucifer's name.. lol.

\- This Chapter was posted in my AO3 account since 2019-02-10.


	3. Sweets

Valentines Day, Michael loathes this day for almost all his life, what he hates the most is receiving chocolates and gifts from people he doesn't know and doesnt care for, of course he rejects them or throws them away. He doesn't care what people may think, he never asked for those gifts and has never force anybody to give it to him. He hasn't even been in campus for more than 4 hrs and he has already rejected several people, this was gonna be a long day for him.

Now that he is dating Mallory, he somehow wants to receive a chocolate from her, not that he will demand it of her though. In some parts of the world, when a girl gave chocolates to someone on Valentine's day, she is practically confessing her love, a bit cheesy, he knows, but he wants that. However, they agreed that they would both not give each other gifts. Michael lied though, a week before Valentine's day, he has been giving her gifts, like some potted plants that she prefers over a bouquet of flowers, a new headband with gold flowers and leaves and a necklace with crescent moon pendant.

Michael and Mallory had agreed to meet after school to just spend some time together in her apartment, no big fancy date, no expensive gifts, just the two of them, cooking dinner, maybe watching some movie or two, some wine, and cuddles, sex, of course is bonus.

When Michael arrived at their usual meeting spot, by the oak tree behind the main hall building, Mallory's friends was also there. She tries her best to spend time with him and her friends, for as much as he hates most people, she likes having lots of friends. Mallory doesn't force him to be friends with them though, she's satisfied that they are aware that they are in a relationship. She had told him that if he wanted to be friends with them, it was up to him and he loved her more for it.

When the Vanderbilt girl saw him approaching, she immediately called him and offered him some of the chocolates from a bag that their group have been sharing and apparently they were from Mallory, the moment Michael heard that, he glared at the bag as if wanting to melt it. Thankfully, he has a "resting bitch face", so no one really noticed that he is giving a death glare to a bag of chocolates.

Mallory arrived a few minutes later and gave him a quick peck on the lips, she was absolutely adorable, with her golden crown headband, her white dress that fell just above her knees, and black ankle boots that gives her a bit of height, it kinda helps since she is a tiny thing compared to him. It almost makes him forget her chocolate betrayal.

Mallory said her goodbyes to her friends while they were still munching on those chocolate she gave them. They thanked her again for it before they too said their goodbyes. They headed to Michael's car hand in hand. However, as soon as Mallory was inside the car, a girl approached Michael and tried to give him a gift for Valentines and tried to confess to him, he immediately rejected her without letting her finish and got inside the car and slammed the door shut, really the nerve of some people, here he is, with his girlfriend not too far away and someone would try to confess to him.

Mallory grabbed his hand and caressed it with her thumb to sooth his quickly rising anger. It works, Michael sighs and apologizes to her for the sudden outburst then kissed her hand before reluctantly letting go of it so he can start the engine.

When they arrived at Mallory's apartment, he brought the ingredients they bought together and started preparing their dinner while Mallory changed to a more comfortable clothes. After Mallory changed, she started helping Michael with the cooking, they made a simple carbonara pasta with some herbs she grows in her little garden on her window, it was all quite mundane but Michael didn't mind, he was happy just being with Mallory.

After dinner, Mallory, asked Michael to pick the movie they'll watch while she grabs a blanket for them. However, when she returned and handed him the blanket, on top of it was a box with his name on it. He took the box and opened it and found a single heart shaped dark chocolate with the words "I love you, Michael". Michael's face brightens up and sets aside the chocolate to pull Mallory on his lap to give her a deep hungry kiss, Mallory responded in kind. The next thing they knew they were in a tangle mess on Mallory's couch, their bodies flushed from their earlier activity.

Michael took the chocolate from the coffee table and took a bite out of it, but dangled the piece in his mouth to offer it to Mallory, she smiled at him and bit a smaller piece from him.

Mallory had told him that she has been practicing on making chocolate for a week and the chocolate she gave her friends were the some of the better, but technically failed attempts.


End file.
